Don't Dream It, Be It
by Radar-rox
Summary: Tara and the gang go to the Rocky Horror singalong. Will she and Naboo finally get together? Will they, wont they, will they, wont they, will they, wont they? They will. But will they? You'll just have to read and find out.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the boosh (sadly), Rocky Horror or the Little Mermaid (wait and see). I only own Tara.**

**Summary: Tara and the gang go to the Rocky Horror singalong. Will she and Naboo finally get together? Will they, wont they, will they, wont they, will they, wont they? They will. But will they? You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Yes folks, here it is. The moment you've been waiting for. I shall say no more, and leave you to get on with it...**

Tara was led out on the bed before him, face down. The light from the candle turned the skin on her bare back to gold. He placed his oily hands on her skin, and moved them up and down, feeling the contours of her flesh beneath his fingers.

His hands slipped, and slid from her back to the surface of the bed. He was on top of her, one hand either side of her shoulders.

She turned beneath him, and looked up into his eyes. He leant down and kissed her, then-

'What do you think?' Tara's voice jolted him back to reality.

He turned to see her dressed in a French maids outfit, and a large wig. They were going to the Rocky Horror singalong, and Tara was dressed as Magenta.

Naboo, dressed in a corset and stockings in traditional Rocky Horror style, looked amazed. 'Wow!'

She posed briefly, and smiled. 'Thanks.' As she came round to sit next to him on the sofa, he hastily positioned a cushion over his crotch, to disguise the lingering evidence of his fantasy.

Meanwhile, Vince was banging on Howard's bedroom door, dressed as Frank n Furter. 'Come on Howard!'

'No, forget it, I look like a tit.'

'Just grin and bear it Howard, it cant be that awful!'

'No.'

'I thought your legs were your best feature! Slim and youthful, you said.'

'This isn't anything to do with my legs, they are slim and youthful, it's the whole outfit – or lack of it.'

'Come on Howard, its Rocky Horror, you're supposed to go in a corset! You'll look stupid if you _don't _dress up!'

There was a pause from the other side of the door.

'Please Howard? It wont be any fun if you don't come!'

Howard sighed. 'Alright then.' He opened the door and stepped out.

Vince looked amazed. 'Wow, look at you! That's fantastic!'

A mixture of uncertainty and pride crossed Howard's face – although he was proud that he looked 'Fantastic', he couldn't quite be sure if he did, or if Vince was lying.

He was soon reassured however, as Tara turned round from the sofa and spotted him, with a reaction almost identical to her brother's. 'Wow! Look at you!'

He smiled a little and joined her and Naboo on the sofa. She continued. 'All you need now is your facepaint!'

'Facepaint? What?'

She nodded her head towards Naboo, who he noticed for the first time was wearing makeup. His face was mostly white, with a blue edge, and blue all around his eyes.

'You're gonna be red.' Said Tara, picking up the makeup.

'Oh no no no no no.' said Howard. 'The outfits enough, I'm drawing a line at makeup.'

'But Naboo let me do him!' pouted Tara.

'I bet he did' Howard smirked in return. 'I suppose you did that yourself did you?' he asked Vince, referring to his dark eyeshadow and red lipstick.

'Course!' he grinned.

There was just no convincing Howard into the makeup, but as soon as Bollo emerged in his metallic gold pants (his Rocky costume), they managed to pin Howard down on the sofa. He struggled quite a lot until Tara got fed up of her lines going wonky and threatened to use tippex instead. He soon settled down after that, and they were ready to go.

* * *

They came back at around half eleven, each holding half-eaten containers of Chinese food which Tara had insisted they stop for on the way home. She was still munching on the crispy fried beef and egg fried rice, but the others were pretty full and just stared at the food contemptuously, as if it was its fault that it tasted so good and made them feel so fat. 

They all sat down on the sofa while Bollo made cocktails. Tara, after persistently complaining about the itchiness of her costume, had gone to get changed into her pyjamas, so Bollo took her seat next to Naboo on the sofa. Although Naboo wished Bollo had sat somewhere else, at least this meant that he would have a better view of Tara now – it was hard to stare longingly at someone when they were sitting right next to you, not without giving yourself away anyway. But he would much rather have Tara's body next to his than his gorilla familiar's.

When she emerged in her tartan pyjamas that clung in all the right places, she sat on a cushion on the floor, despite the chivalrous efforts of the others to give up their seats for her. Apparently she liked the floor.

Howard found some chocolates in the cupboard, and passed them round, as they discussed the show. One of the lines had really stuck with Naboo, making him think about Tara even more, if that was possible – _don't dream it, be it_. It was about time he made his move. Whatever the outcome, he had to know how she felt. Especially now, as he was watching her slowly lick the praline centre from a chocolate. She slowly drew her tongue across the chocolate, melting it with the heat of her mouth, relishing the taste. He teeth and lips grazed the surface as her eyes focused on Howard, listening to what he was saying. Naboo was surprised she couldn't feel his eyes burning into her, caressing her with his gaze.

Eventually the sigh was too much for him, and he announced that he was going to get changed out of his corset (and splash himself with some cold water). Tara watched him leave, her head slightly on the side.

Naboo interested her. He seemed very quiet, brooding even, but he was also really nice. Especially when they'd been in Pairs. Especially when they'd been on the roof.

She licked her chocolate thoughtfully. She was sure it was his eyes she could feel watching her just now, when Howard was talking about the hideous sight of overweight men in suspenders…

Naboo came back in, dressed in more comfortable clothes. Tara realised she'd been staring at the spot where he'd disappeared, and was now looking right at him. His eye caught hers, and they both looked away, embarrassed. Tara suddenly felt like a huge cliché. _What am I, in a movie?_

Howard looked at Naboo in his pyjamas, and suddenly realised that he was still in his corset. He also excused himself, and went to get changed. Bollo and Vince were apparently quite at home in their costumes.

Tara got up and helped herself to another drink. It tasted great, and she gulped it down, realising too late that it was also very strong. She flopped backwards into Howard's empty seat, inbetween Naboo and Vince.

'Woah, what is that?' she asked, wiping a little of the drink from her chin before leaning unsteadily forwards and pouring another.

'It Bollo's secret' slurred the gorilla, who'd been 'testing' the ingredients whist making the concoction.

'Ah.' Noted Tara, tapping her nose conspiratorially. At least, she tried to tap her nose. She ended up poking herself in the eye, which meant that the gesture lost some of its effect.

She suddenly sat up straight. 'Ooh ooh ooh! I forgot!'

'Forgot what?

'Good news! I sold a painting!'

Vince frowned a little. 'But you always sell paintings. Its what you do. Isn't it?' he asked as he examined his glass, worried that Bollo's drink may have effected his memory.

'Of course it is. But you don't understand, I didn't sell it myself, I got it in an auction and it went!'

'Fantastic!' exclaimed Vince. 'For how much?'

'One hundred and twenty quid, thank you very much!' she smiled. 'Honestly, rich people will pay far too much money for crap!'

'Don't say that. I'm really proud of you, well done!' Vince hugged her, and the others offered their congratulations, and toasted her.

Soon they had all had a fair share of Bollo's cocktail, and were all rather 'pished', supposedly watching some unknown film on the television, but they were actually all fast asleep.

Tara was asleep against Naboo, who was slumped against Bollo like a drunken freshman slumps against the toilet. Howard has slid from the armchair he was sat in, and was now in a heap on the floor in front of it. Vince had his head on the cushion at the end of the sofa.

Bollo woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2.30am. Time for bed. He got up from the sofa, and Naboo and Tara slid together onto their sides. Perhaps it was the way they fell, or how they were both sat, but as it ended up Naboo was on his back with his arm around Tara, who was lead on her side with her head on his chest.

Bollo nudged Howard with his foot to wake him, and gently shook Vince, who grumbled incoherently about goldfish before waking up properly. 'What time is it?' he mumbled, checking his hair.

'It half two in morning.' Said Bollo. 'it time for bed.'

'That's not late! How about a bit of karaoke?' asked the electro poof, before realising what Bollo's drink had done to his head – he felt awful. 'Or we could just go to bed' be said pathetically.

Howard had been trying to get up all this time, but finally gave in and decided to crawl to his bedroom. 'What about them?' he asked, nodding towards Naboo and Tara on his way.

Vince glanced at the pair on the sofa, blissfully unaware of how horrible it was to wake up. 'Leave them.' He said. 'S'not nice to wake up like this.'

He and Howard retreated to their separate rooms, and Bollo took a moment to place Naboo and Tara's legs up on the sofa in order to make them more comfortable, before following them.

* * *

Naboo woke up an hour or so later, wondering why he felt happy. Looking down, he saw the reason – Tara. She was led next to him on the sofa, her head on his shoulder and one hand resting on his chest, gently grasping the fabric of his top. 

He laid his head on hers, squeezing her a little. She snuggled deeper into him, and gave a small sigh. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, and he'd witnessed the morning song of the legendary lark of Alukau, whose singing had been known to reduce great warriors to weeping into their kneecaps.

He dozed there a little longer, happy to just lie holding her. But he decided that he should get up – despite the times he'd dreamt of waking up next to Tara, he didn't want to answer any awkward questions in the morning, as it would be embarrassing for both of them, and he couldn't have that.

Still holding her close to him, he sat up and edged out from beneath her. He gently placed her back on the sofa, then crept quietly into Vince's room (the occupant of which was snoring loudly), where he knew her duvet and pillow were kept. When he returned with them, Tara had shifted to a more comfortable position, curled up with her hands pulled up to her chin. He smiled, tucking the duvet around her and carefully placing her head on the pillow.

Finally, he took one of her hands in his own, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. She smiled in her sleep.

'Good night Tara.'

_When you are the Moon, uh, it is hard to have a relationship, because you are, you have a lot of space, in space, and you don't meet many people… I tried talking to Venus once, but she wasn't interested in me… she only has eyes for Jupiter, because he is big.. And round. Big and round, like a huge beach ball, and smooth. I'm the Moon, I have a lot of craters, but I think, most ladies, they like a few scars._

When Naboo woke late the next morning, he found Tara alone in the living room.

'Morning.' He said, pouring himself a glass of juice.

'Hey' she smiled. 'Sleep Alright?'

'Yeah.' Truth was, he had spent about an hour after he'd left her lying awake, wishing he'd stayed on the sofa, but he didn't divulge this. 'Where's everyone else?'

'Howard said something about a Jazz morning, Bollo needed to see someone about a gig, and I think Vince is still asleep, I haven't seen him anyway.'

Naboo nodded, and shivered a little as he sat down next to Tara – as usual, he had emerged from his room topless, which wasn't always advisable on cold winter mornings. Tara noticed this, and nudged the duvet she was under closer to him, and he gratefully took it and pulled it across himself. Now, for the first time, he noticed what she was watching on the telly.

'The Little Mermaid?' he asked.

'Yeah. I had a craving.' She explained.

'Hmm.'

The film was about two-thirds through, just approaching the 'kiss the girl' song. Naboo felt as though it was somewhat fated.

The music started, and the animals began to sing. At least, they started out as animals. Soon they had mutated into cartoon faces of Howard, Vince and Bollo – all singing the song.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her. _

He was transfixed by the hallucination. _I've gotta stop buying my stuff from Leroy, _He thought.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't be scared _

_You've got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Although… what better time was there than now? They were alone, this song was playing…

_Sha la la la la la _

_The music play_

_Do what the music say _

_You gotta, kiss the girl _

That was it. He was gonna do it. He began to turn, when there was a slam from behind them, and Vince ran from his bedroom into the bathroom, and threw up. Tara looked round at him, rolling her eyes.

She got up to attend to Vince, who was still being sick. She looked at him sympathetically. 'Been there, done that. You'll feel better after the fifth time.'

Back on the sofa, Naboo's heart was pumping nineteen to the dozen, but he was, after all, Naboo, and to all casual observers he appeared calm as a recently-snogged llama.

She'd got up. Before he had his chance. He sighed. Why on earth didn't he just do it last night? It would have been perfect, led together on the sofa.. drunk.. Hmm. That might not have been such a good thing. Bollo's Headwrecker 3000 might have given him more confidence, but it would also have meant that she wasn't herself. He could even have been taking advantage. He didn't want that – it had to be perfect.

Vince eventually emerged, and flopped onto the sofa next to Naboo.

'What are we watching this for?' he asked, picking up the remote. 'Trisha's on!'

Tara sat down next to him. 'Ah, there's nothing better than watching chavs yell at each other to make you feel good about yourself'

After Trisha was over, Vince decided to take Tara shopping for the day, as a 'well done' for getting a painting sold in an auction. They returned laden with shopping bags, although apparently about half of what Tara had bought were cards to go on the walls of her van.

Howard was shut up in his room listening to jazz (it was the only place he was allowed to do so), and Bollo's interview from earlier in the day had gone well, so he was out DJ-ing. Naboo had spent most of the day cleaning the flat while thinking about Tara, before logging on to the computer in his room. Now that she and Vince were home however, he came back to the living room to be with her.

He joined her next to the window.

'I cant believe its dark already.' She said.

'Nights generally a dark time. Except in Kalukalay.'

'What happens there?'

'When the sun goes down everything turns purple.'

'Cool' She unfolded her arms, and her hand brushed against his. His finger twitched slightly, and his hand moved closer to hers again.

'The sky's nice though.' She said as he hand reached towards his as well.

'Yeah, its.. blue.' He said distractedly as their fingers explored each other, each touch a new thrill.

'And big..' Their fingers intertwined.

'Yeah, big.'

Her hand twisted around his, so that their palms were together.

'Sparkly…'

His thumb stroked hers. He turned his head to look at her. 'Beautiful.'

He pulled on her hand to turn her around. She looked from his lips to his eyes, and stepped a little closer towards him. He could feel her chest rising and falling with his own, as her hot breath grazed his cheek

The hand that had been holding hers moved to her back, and his other arm snaked around her waist as she slid her hands up to his shoulders.

Her parted lips revealed a moist pink tongue behind pearl teeth, a tongue he longed to caress with his own, two strangers thrust together, instantly knowing each other and moving as one.

Their eyes fluttered closed and their mouths felt blindly for each other, lips brushing together before they finally kissed. His hand slid smoothly from her back up to her neck, sending shivers of pleasure dancing down her spine as she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth.

Vince had come out of his room for a glass of water, but had stopped in the corridor when he saw Tara and Naboo.

The slight frown on his face turned to a smile, as he decided that water could wait a little while.

**Well, what did you think of that? Like it? Come on, review, I'm not telepathic!**


End file.
